


Strike Out

by hardasitis



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardasitis/pseuds/hardasitis
Summary: It's a Saturday morning and the weekly Kuragin baseball game did not go as planned. In Helene's defense, it was a home run and that girl was not supposed to be standing there.





	1. Home Run

Based off this prompt: 

i was playing baseball with my friends in the park and i accidentally swung the bat too hard and the ball hit you straight in the head and gave you a concussion and please don’t sue me i have to pay for college au

* * *

“God, Fedya! Come on already!” 

 

Helene tapped the bat against home base impatiently. She pushed a few dark curls out of her eyes and stood up straight again.

 

“Feddy, really. If I had known it would’ve taken you this long to wind up, I would’ve had Pierre pitch.” Helene drawled, knowing full well that she wouldn’t give Pierre the satisfaction of striking her out. Now that she thought about it, she probably shouldn’t have given Fedya the satisfaction either, but here they were.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m ready. Calm down, Lena,” Fedya twirled the baseball in his right hand a few times just to tease her. “And really you must be nicer to our dear Pierre. He truly is an excellent first baseman.” He turned to give Pierre an overdramatic wink and Pierre just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I’m with Lena; this game is so slow and boring. Just pitch the damn thing!” Anatole called out from behind home plate, the catcher’s mask slightly muffling his angry remark.

 

“Can both of you just fuck off?” Fedya scoffed, winding up his pitch.

 

Helene picked up the bat again and swung it up over her shoulder, sending a determined glare straight into Fedya’s eyes as he pulled back and launched the ball as fast as he could straight down home plate. Helene stepped forward and swung the bat around with the greatest strength she could muster, certain that this hit would finally shut Fedya up for good. 

 

The ball made a satisfying metallic noise as it made contact with her bat and she watched it go soaring into the outfield. It had gone a little more left than she had anticipated but she knew for a fact that neither Fedya or Pierre would be able to reach it before she had rounded the bases. She dropped the bat and began to run amid shouts from the guys, but after she hit first base, she quickly realized that the shouts weren’t directed towards her.

 

Helene stopped abruptly and took off her cap, looking up to see that her brother and two friends had rushed over to the far corner of the field and were crowded around something, or someone. She jogged over to see the commotion, laughing all the while.

 

“Really guys, is my home run that exciting that you all have to crowd around the ball?” She snarked before coming up closer and seeing that Pierre, who always had a kit on him because he was convinced that the Kuragins did nothing but hurt themselves, was hurriedly trying to administer first-aid to a rather lanky redhead whose head seemed to have attracted her home run hit like a magnet. Upon further inspection, Helene was horrified to see that blood was spilling down the woman’s forehead and she was mumbling something to Fedya, whom was on her left side, holding her hand.

 

“Ambulance should be here in about five or so,” Anatole slipped his phone into his back pocket. “I told you this game was dumb.”

 

Helene knelt down next to Pierre and tried to get the woman’s attention. “Shit, god, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t expecting the ball to go that far left, but you gotta admit it was a pretty rockin’ hit.” She laughed at herself before the woman’s head came up slightly and her eyes met Helene’s.

 

“Oh,” the soft phatic noise escaped Helene’s lips before she could stop herself. This woman had the most strikingly beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen. Pulling back a bit, she swallowed. “Yeah, but anyway, I’m so so sorry about the whole thing. I’m really kind of hoping you have some good insurance because we’re in college and I have no business paying for your busted head. You kinda were in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

 

Pierre nudged Helene in the ribs, trying to make her shut up before she continued saying anything dumber than what she had already said.

 

“It’s fine,” the woman grumbled, glaring at Helene. “Just - fuck-“ She cut herself off as Pierre touched the wound again and she winced severely. “Just, please stop talking to me. Shit, this is _not_ what I needed today…”

 

Sirens pierced the air as the ambulance came driving down the field. Pierre and Fedya both helped the woman to her feet, trying to escort her to the ambulance as best as they could. She was put into the back of the ambulance and it drove away quickly, leaving the four friends to themselves once more.

 

“Geez, Helene, you bash this girl’s brain in and all you have to say is ‘I hope you have good insurance’? The hell is your problem?” Pierre snapped at her, wiping his bloody hands on the grass.

 

Helene shrugged. “What was I supposed to say? I didn’t know the ball was gonna hit her.” She noticed something in the grass and stooped to pick it up. “Well, guess I’m gonna have to mail her wallet back to her. There’s my good deed for the day.”

 

Helene opened the leather wallet and pulled out a driver’s license, examining it. “Huh, Marya. Cute name.”


	2. Helene Apologizes (Kind of)

Helene leaned onto the front desk, drumming her fingers onto the countertop. She internally cursed Pierre for convincing her to deliver the lost wallet in person. He had said it was the least that she could do. Helene wasn’t even convinced it was her fault. What kind of person saw a ball coming and didn’t move? Still, she had to admit that seeing that Marya girl again wasn’t a problem.

 

“Yes, hi,” Helene started as soon as the secretary hung up the phone. “I’m here to see a, uh,” she checked the license again. “A Marya Dmitrievna.”

 

The secretary, without so much as a glance toward Helene, typed quickly, her long nails scratching against the keys. “Room 103, down the hall on your left.”

 

Helene picked up her purse, rolling her eyes at the woman’s rudeness. “Yeah, thanks.” She went down the hallway, scanning the numbers etched outside the doorways as she passed. 110… 107…105…103! She knocked quickly and, without hearing to see if anyone was inside, let herself in.

 

“Can I help -“ Marya’s face morphed into one of surprise and even disdain. “Oh, it’s you. If you’re coming to check, my insurance _is_ going to cover this hospital stay. Thanks for the check up.”

 

Helene rolled her eyes and pulled out the wallet before tossing it onto the bedside table. “I just came to bring you your wallet, mon cherie. No need to get all up in arms.”

 

Marya let a small smile peek through her stern look. “You are pronouncing that so wrong.” She shook her head. “Thanks for the wallet. I appreciate it.”

 

Helene noticed the tiny change in Marya’s demeanor and a lopsided smirk crossed her lips. Those eyes certainly were even more beautiful up close. “Well, if you know so much about French, maybe you can give me some lessons.” She winked at her with a slight laugh. There was no harm in messing around with this one a bit. 

 

Marya rolled her eyes and burst out laughing, a strange comparison to her stone look from before. “So, I’m getting this right. You hit me with a baseball and now you’re flirting with me. Do you do this with everyone who tries to take a walk in the park?”

 

“Flirting? Oh don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart.” Helene swung her purse over her shoulder again. “Get well soon, dear Marya.” She started for the door and had even managed to get her hand on the knob before Marya spoke again.

 

“I didn’t catch your name,” She called out.

 

Helene smiled at the door before she turned around, dead serious. “I didn’t throw it.”

 

Marya rolled her eyes. “Alright, never mind then. I’ll just forever know you as the girl who felt bad for hitting me in the head with a baseball so she came to visit me in the hospital. Fine by me.” There was a few moments of silence before Helene finally gave in.

 

“Helene. Helene Kuragina.”

 

“Ah, Helene. I much prefer that to ‘the girl who felt bad for hitting me in the head with a baseball so she came to visit me in the hospital’,” Marya raised her eyebrow, almost teasing.

 

Helene moved away from the door, laughing. “Well look at that! Miss Marya has a sense of humor after all. I was afraid you were just a statue disguised as a young woman."

 

Marya rolled her eyes, gesturing to the bandage wrapped around her head. “I was in no mood to joke after I was pelted by your - clearly - foul ball.”

 

Helene’s face fell in an instant. “Oh okay, Marya, that’s enough. It was a home run and you know it.” Before Marya could snap out a reply, Helene’s phone buzzed. She fished it out of her purse and read the text. “Well, as nice as this was,” She teased, “I need to be going. My boyfriend and I have a lunch date.”

 

Marya’s face fell ever so slightly. Part of her seemed disappointed, but she didn’t know why. This Helene was a stranger. Just a stranger who had managed to hit her in the head with a baseball. Why did she hope that there would’ve been something different? She had never met a woman, no _anyone,_ who was as good-looking and elegant as Helene Kuragina. 

 

“Oh,” Marya said quietly. “Yeah, have fun.” 

 

Helene flashed her a somewhat uncomfortable smile before heading out again and then stopping. “Can I get your number?”

 

“Excuse me?” Marya’s head snapped up.

 

“Your number. Your digits, whatever. Your phone number, Marya.” Helene rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Maybe I want to make more of an impression on you than just “girl who hit you with a baseball”.” She pulled out her phone and gave it to Marya with a grin.

 

Marya typed in her number then changed the contact name to Marya with the baseball emoji, laughing as she did so.

 

Helene checked the contact name and just groaned. “Have a good afternoon, Marya. Thanks for letting your insurance handle it and not mine.”

* * *

 

**Helene (Baseball Girl):** hey ginger how’s your head?

 

**Marya:** Fine. 

Aren’t you at lunch?

 

**Helene (Baseball Girl):** yea I mean I guess. Pierre’s not much of an entertaining person

 

**Marya:** So you’re texting me while at lunch with your boyfriend. Why?

 

**Helene (Baseball Girl):** cause he’s boring

    I said that already

    plus, this is my way of making it up to you, sweetheart ;)

 

Marya locked her phone, a warmth coming to her cheeks that she willed to go away. Maybe Helene wasn’t as selfish as she thought. Yet, she had to will herself to put her phone on the table and try to sleep. Helene had a boyfriend, Helene was a stranger. Even though Marya knew these things, it didn’t stop her from closing her eyes and thinking about Helene’s dazzling grin.

 


	3. In Which Helene is Conflicted

Helene let her back hit the wall, a gasp escaping her lips as Pierre’s body pressed against her own. His rough hands reached down and grasped at her tank top, pulling it off her and discarding it somewhere on the floor. As his lips assaulted her neck, she tilted her head back and groaned. Whether the groan was from pleasure or sheer boredom, she didn’t know. She couldn’t say that Pierre wasn’t a good lover, but her mind was elsewhere. She imagined Marya in Pierre’s place, her soft hands tracing over Helene’s stomach and her lips pressing a gentle trail of kisses down her chest. All she could think about was Marya’s naked body against hers, their soft cries filling the air…

 

“P-Pierre, Pierre, stop,” Helene murmured, pressing her hands against her boyfriend’s chest and pushing him away from her. She couldn’t do this. Not with the all-consuming (but not unwelcome) thoughts about her new friend.

 

Pierre sighed and stepped away from her obediently. “Lena, you’re so out of it. What’s going on? You’re usually chomping at the bit to have sex.”

 

Helene sighed and bit her lip, feigning disappointment as she picked up her tank top and slid it over her head again. “Petrushka, Anatole will be home soon and the last thing I want is for him to see me having sex. Maybe tonight, okay?” She pressed a hand to his cheek and kissed him. “Now get going. I’m going to take Anatole out on a brother-sister bonding experience when he gets home.” That was a total lie, but if Pierre realized, he didn’t show it.

 

Pierre gave her another chaste kiss at the doorway. “I love you, Elena.”

 

Helene felt her heart stop in her throat and she licked her lips. “I love you too, Pierre.” She answered after a moment, shutting the door and watching him get in his car from the window. She sighed. This was supposed to be their summer. Helene had made a promise to be truthful to him. After her whole history with men (and women), Pierre had trusted her. And now, Helene wasn’t so sure that she could commit fully. She ran a hand through her curls. Why the hell did that stupid ball have to hit Marya? Why did Helene keep thinking about her? The two had been texting non-stop for over two weeks now and Helene had to admit that she cared more about Marya than she should.

 

“Fuck,” Helene muttered, not knowing how to get herself out of this situation. Instead of thinking about it further, she fished her phone out of her pocket.

 

 **Helene (Baseball Girl):** hey ginger, what’re you up to

 

 **Marya:** Reading. I thought you were with Pierre today. That’s what you said last night.

 

 **Helene (Baseball Girl):** :/

I was, but I wasn’t really in the mood to get smothered while he tried to fuck me so ya know

Anyway, wanna go get lunch

 

It was such a simple question, but Helene’s heart began to race as she watched the typing bubbles pop up. What if she said no? What if she laughed?

 

 **Marya:** I’d love to. Where?

 

Helene let out a sigh of relief.

 

 **Helene (Baseball Girl):** theres a rad diner by my house. I’ll come pick u up, princess ;)

 

 **Marya:** * rolls eyes * Fine. See you in 20.

 

Helene locked her phone and dashed up the steps. She flung her closet doors open and stood in front of them for a good five minutes, pondering her options. She decided on an old pair of jean shorts and her favorite lacy crop top. She briefly debated if it was a good idea to dress so provocatively in front of Marya but she decided that nothing bad could come of it.

 

She rushed downstairs, grabbed her keys, and slammed the door behind her. Helene ran to her car with a wild smile.


	4. Marya Makes a Mistake

Helene rolled up in front of Marya’s apartment. She reached into her purse for her phone and shot her a warning text before laying onto her horn. At the strikingly piercing noise, Marya came dashing out of the building, taking Helene’s breath away as she did so. The bottom of her dress flowed behind her as she ran to the passenger side. She pulled the door open and settled herself into the seat.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Marya scolded, even though there was a playful tone underneath it.

 

“Of course it was,” Helene said seriously, adjusting her sunglasses and then pulling out of the parking lot. “You never mentioned that you lived alone.” 

 

Marya shrugged, fiddling with her nails. She stole a glance at Helene and her heart began to pound. She swallowed quickly and bit her lip. “I guess I forgot to mention. I’m a grad student at the University of Moscow about twenty minutes away. I’m the TA for a few classes and had to get closer housing than where I grew up.”

 

Helene pondered this for a moment and then burst out laughing. “Are you kidding? Marya, I’m a senior at U of M!” She threw her head back and laughed again. “How have I _never_ seen you?”

 

“I saw you once,” Marya admitted. “I saw all those photos you took. They were very well-done. To be fair, you didn’t tell me you went there either.”

 

Helene pulled into the diner’s parking lot and parked before she could answer. “You went to my gallery?” Her voice was uncharacteristically soft.

 

“Yeah, why shouldn’t I have?” Marya stepped out of the car and stretched. “It was something to do on campus that day and I really enjoyed them. I didn’t really make the connection until a few days after you tried to kill me.”

 

Helene was left just standing there as Marya headed towards the diner. “You coming?”

 

Helene gathered her composure and followed her into the restaurant. The two were seated quickly and Helene tapped her fingers against the tabletop. It was quiet for a while with neither of them knowing what to say.

 

“I’m sorry I hit you -“

 

“Helene, I need to tell you something -“

 

The two laughed awkwardly as they both tried to start two very different conversations. Marya watched Helene with a deep blush coloring her pale cheeks. She had to admit, Helene’s smile was intoxicating.

 

“You first, princess,” Helene suggested.

 

Marya’s heart caught in her chest at the term of endearment and tried to clear her throat. “Helene, I’ve been on this kick, you know… Like, well….” _Fuck,_ just tell her you like her, Marya, then let her reject you because she has a boyfriend. “You know what, I think I’ve lost my appetite.” She stood, anxiety coursing through her veins.

 

Helene reached up and gently grasped Marya’s wrist, softly pulling her back down into the booth. “Marya, whatever you were going to say can’t be that bad.”

 

Marya didn’t know what to do. Her pulse was quickening with Helene’s tender hand clasped around her wrist. Her eyes moved from her own wrist and traveled to Helene’s mouth. That smile, good God, that _smile…_

 

Without even a word of warning or another thought, Marya leaned over the table, clasped the shoulder of Helene’s lacy top and kissed her. She kissed her until she thought her lungs were going to explode and then she pulled away, falling against the booth. Okay, oh shit. She just kissed a girl in a committed relationship in the middle of a crowded diner. Good going, Dmitrievna.

 

“Helene, I -“

 

“Marya.” Helene’s voice was low and it cut the redhead off without another sound. “I’m in a relationship.” 

 

Marya felt her heart drop into her stomach even though it was what she had expected. “I know, I just, I- I just wanted to know… This is going to be ridiculous, but I’ve never kissed a woman before and since you hit me, maybe it was like, now we’re even. Fuck, I’m not making sense…”

 

“Marya, I respect you and all, but for the love of God, just shut up.” Helene rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“But you’re in a relationship -“

 

“What does it matter?” A smirk came over Helene’s lips and she felt like her old self again. “What Pierre doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”


	5. Uh-Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets rather graphic, so here's a warning for sexual content.  
> Enjoy!

“You have a very nice apartment,” Helene commented, tracing her fingers over the countertops in Marya’s kitchen. She leaned against the counter and looked over at Marya, who was dropping her purse on the kitchen table.

 

Marya looked around. “Yeah, it was a great deal. I would offer to cook you something, but we just ate and I don’t know how impressive it would be…”

 

Helene peered at one of the pill bottles next to Marya’s sink. “Painkillers? From the baseball?” She laughed when Marya nodded. “Then it was _definitely_ a home run if it hit you that hard.”  
  
The two laughed together for a little bit and then there was a rather tense and uncomfortable silence. Ever since Helene proposed some sort of… What could Marya even call it? A “friends with benefits” relationship? Things were a little strange. Marya had invited Helene over, uncertainty and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was almost panicked. Did Helene just want to talk or did she expect something more?

Marya reached for the TV remote, to at least have something to distract her from just staring at Helene, and the smaller woman traced her fingers along Marya’s forearm. A shiver shot its way down Marya’s spine and she felt the hair on her arms stand up erect. Helene moved from her leisurely spot by the counter and stood so close to Marya that Helene’s breath was hot on her neck.

 

Marya was trembling under Helene’s presence, internally cursing herself for being so easily molded and vulnerable. 

 

“We don’t need the TV,” Helene murmured in Marya’s left ear, causing the redhead to gasp softly under her breath. She placed her finger under Marya’s chin and turned her head towards her. Helene cupped Marya’s pale cheeks in her hands and kissed her deeply, tenderly.

 

Marya nearly melted under Helene’s touch and her soft kiss. It was beyond what she had imagined being intimate with a woman would be. Helene, even though she gave off a stand-offish and sarcastic energy, was surprisingly gentle and kind.

 

Helene’s hands left Marya’s cheeks and slid over her shoulders before coming to land against her lower back. Marya’s hands were trembling as she followed Helene’s lead, her hands resting on Helene’s lower back. Helene’s skin was soft under her fingertips and she relished in the feeling of her skin against hers. 

 

“Yes, you’ve got it,” Helene chuckled in her ear as they broke apart for air, lungs burning. Marya’s eyes tentatively came up to meet Helene’s and she giggled nervously. 

 

“You’re really a wonderful kisser.” Marya complimented, trying to suck in deep breaths in order to calm her pounding heart.

 

Helene laughed, running a hand through her dark curls. She shrugged. “I’ve had quite a lot of practice. You’re not bad either, for a beginner. We’re going to have to work on that.” She came towards Marya again and her hands looped around her neck to start pulling on the straps of her dress. “May I?”

 

Marya pulled away, breathing heavily. “N-Not yet. Can you… Can you go first?” Fuck! Real smooth, Marya.

 

Helene cracked a smile. “Of course, princess,” She winked at her. 

Marya felt as if she was seeing a goddess in her humble apartment as Helene grabbed the bottom of her crop top and pulled it over her head. Marya’s mouth went dry and her legs began to shake slightly as Helene unabashedly unclipped her bralette and dropped it to the floor. Marya’s eyes tentatively explored Helene’s tight stomach and her pert breasts. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” The simple phrase flowed out of Marya’s mouth in a breathy whisper before she could even think to stop it.

 

Helene, not expecting the genuine compliment, stopped in the movement of unbuttoning her shorts. “Oh,” She murmured. “Thank you.” The two smiled at each other, a tender smile, before Helene slid the jean shorts down her slender legs, taking her lacy underwear with it. 

 

Marya felt as though she was going to faint. She had never had so much lust and attraction for a woman before. Helene was _flawless._ Her skin was smooth and unblemished and Marya suddenly had an urge to caress and kiss every inch of that perfect body.

 

Without warning and before Marya could even think, she reached for the straps of her own dress and slid it off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. It was when she felt the cold breeze of the air conditioning that she started to get self-conscious. She froze.

 

Helene noticed her hesitation and came closer. “Do you want to do this, Marya?” She asked seriously, looking her dead in the eyes. “You can say no.”

 

Marya nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, I do want to. I just don’t know… how.” She admitted quietly.

 

“May I?” Helene asked again, her fingers playing with the clasps on her bra.

 

Marya nodded, closing her eyes as she felt the fabric fall from her breasts. It was quiet for a few moments and Marya started to panic that Helene had found something wrong with her.

 

“Masha, please look at me.” 

 

Marya painstakingly opened her eyes and was met by that signature beautiful Helene Kuragina smirk. “You are an _angel,”_ Helene complimented in a sultry tone before her lips pressed against Marya’s neck. She assaulted her neck with passionate kisses, every so often nipping and sucking at the skin. The bites elicited a sharp pleasured cry from Marya as she struggled to keep her position upright.

 

“My bedroom’s just around the corner,” Marya informed her in a breathy sigh, more alike to a moan than actual speech. Helene pulled her lips away for a moment and let Marya take her hand, leading her into the bedroom.

 

Marya shut the door and then turned to see Helene sprawled out against the pillows, her legs spread and her lips slightly parted. Marya swallowed and came closer to the bed. “Helene, are _you_ sure you want to do this? I know you said Pierre wouldn’t mind, but he is your boyfriend and I’m not someone you have this crazy history or attachment with -“

 

“Marya, you’re overthinking again,” Helene cut her off. “Yes, I want this. There’s your consent. Let me worry about the rest.” She beckoned for her. “Now come here, I want to touch you.”

 

Marya steeled her nerves and got onto the bed. Before she knew what was happening, Helene had quickly changed their positions and Marya had her back pressed against the sheets. Helene straddled Marya’s thighs and Marya could feel the heat pulsating through Helene’s groin.

 

“I can feel your heart racing. You can touch if you’d like…” Helene muttered before nipping at Marya’s earlobe.

 

Marya’s hands, although uncertain, traced over Helene’s curves before pressing against her inner thighs.

 

Helene grinned and guided Marya’s fingers closer, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

 

It was nearly six in the evening when the two finally exhausted themselves with pleasure. Marya looked over at Helene, who was wrapped in her sheets, one hand over her eyes.

  
“That was your first time?” Helene questioned. “Really? Because Pierre has _never_ fucked me like that. Neither have any other men.”

 

Marya grinned, embarrassed. “Well I’m glad I didn’t screw it up,” She laughed before sitting up. “Helene, do you love Pierre?”

 

Helene moved her hand and shifted onto her side to gaze at Marya. “I used to,” She answered honestly. “I don’t anymore. Come to think of it, I haven’t loved him for awhile now. I’m scared to break up with him.”

 

“Why?” Marya’s brow furrowed and she touched Helene’s cheek.

 

Helene leaned into her gentle touch. “Being in a relationship like that, it gets people to stop talking. If I was single and just sleeping around, I’d hear nothing but ‘Helene Kuragina is a slut. She’d let anyone have her’. That kind of shit, you know? But when I’m in a relationship, especially one with a good guy like Pierre? No one says a word.” Helene took a deep breath and looked away. “I wish people didn’t care as much as they do.”

 

Marya was dumbfounded and unsure of what she could say. “You’re not as tough as you look,” she observed after a moment.

 

Helene laughed weakly. “Very observant, Masha. I’m not.” She pursed her lips. “I’ve learned to deal with it. You toughen your skin, put on a provocative dress, learn some sarcasm, and pretend that nothing bothers you.”

 

It was quiet for a while before Helene pressed a tender kiss on Marya’s forehead. “Thank you for listening,” She murmured. “And at least now I can replace that baseball hit with a kiss.”


	6. Helene Makes a Decision

Helene arrived home that evening, her curls askew and her face still flushed, but with a gloriously happy smile on her face. She threw her keys onto the counter and opened the fridge, looking for dinner.

 

“I got take-out,” Anatole quipped, jogging down the steps and leaning against the kitchen table. “If you had called, I would’ve bought you something. Next time you spend the whole day getting dicked down at Pierre’s, maybe give you brother a call?”

Helene rolled her eyes and slammed the fridge door shut. “Such language, Tolya. I taught you better,” She teased. “For your information, I wasn’t at Pierre’s and I wasn’t getting dick, so screw off. I’m gonna go take a shower.” She walked past her little brother and he burst out laughing.

 

“Those bruises say otherwise, Lena,” Anatole said slyly. “If not Pierre, then who?”

 

Helene stopped for a moment, clamping a hand to her neck, internally cursing herself. “I don’t have to explain anything to you. I’m your big sister.”

“Lena!” Anatole whined. “I tell you about every girl I meet. If you’re gonna be cheating on Pierre, I just wanna know.”

 

“Anatole, you tell _everyone_ about your flings,” she retorted. After a moment of his pleading puppy look, she relented. “So, do you remember a while back, when I hit that girl with the baseball?”  
  
Anatole nodded and then his eyes widened. “Helene, you’re fucking around with her?”

 

Helene grinned, laughing. “I was her first time tonight,” She winked playfully.

 

Anatole made faux barfing noises. “Helene, no, you don’t get it. She was my biology TA last semester. That’s just disgusting!”

 

Helene thought for a moment. “Wait. The one you always told me you had a crush on?”

 

Anatole nodded, his face reddening.

 

“Well, I fucked her and she has great tits,” Helene said pointedly, laughing at her little brother. “Sorry, but she’s not for you.” She blew a kiss at him before ascending the steps.

 

“Elena, what are you gonna do about Pierre?” Anatole questioned, having easily gotten over the shocking news.

 

Helene sighed, running a hand through her curls. To be honest, she didn’t know. What was there to do? She wasn’t in love with Marya and she certainly wasn’t in love with Pierre. “I’m just going to leave it alone for now, Tolya.” She answered honestly in a quiet voice.

 

Anatole considered. “Well if you’re gonna bring Marya over, please don’t let her see me. I almost failed biology just so she could tutor me and I could stare at her. I think she knew.”

 

Helene rolled her eyes. “You’re _disgusting_ , Anatole.” She snapped, heading upstairs.

 

As she turned on the shower, her phone buzzed on the counter. She reached over and turned on her phone, seeing Marya’s name on her lockscreen.

**Marya:** I had a wonderful time tonight, Helene. Thank you for being so patient.

 

**Helene (Baseball Girl):** well, mon cher, i’d have to say I had quite the time myself. Thanks for the hickies, btw. My little bro saw them.

 

Oh! And he wanted me to tell you that you were his biology TA and he thought you were sexy.

 

**Marya:** Wait. Kuragin?

 

Holy. Shit.

 

Anatole Kuragin is your _brother?_

 

God I should’ve known when I saw you two together at the field…

 

**Helene (Baseball Girl):** yea he’s an asshole but that’s my bro. He’s jealous ;)

 

**Marya:** So you told him that we slept together?

 

**Helene (Baseball Girl):** Well he saw the hickies and asked. Its not my fault that you were so excited to ravish me

 

**Marya:** Great. And yes I knew. Neither you or your brother are really subtle at looking at my chest.

 

**Helene (Baseball Girl):** well maybe but at least I’m going to be seeing it a lot more often

 

Helene locked her phone, smiling wickedly as she stripped and stepped into the shower. As she rubbed shampoo through her hair, she closed her eyes, thinking. Was she willing to give up Pierre and the security he caused for Marya who brought her such lust and joy?

 

As her phone buzzed again (presumably with a text from Marya), she took a deep breath. Well, decision made.


	7. The Kuragin Baseball Games Never Seem to End Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Pierre seems a little out of character in this chapter, but I hope it isn't too bad!

Marya was invited to the Kuragin baseball game that weekend. She was apprehensive, having made several snarky remarks to Helene about how she wasn’t quite in the mood to have to have another hospital stay. She was surprised, but pleasantly so, when Helene showed up with a baseball helmet for her.

“I don’t play, Helene,” Marya reminded her with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh, I know.” Helene winked at her and Marya felt a blush come to her pale cheeks. “This is to make sure you don’t break that pretty head of yours again.”

Fuck, Marya was in deep. As she watched Helene take her place at the pitcher’s mound, she tried to recall how she had been placed into this situation. It had been almost two weeks of doing… whatever they were doing. Fucking? Yet it seemed so much more than that. It was more than just a pleasure thing. It was a _need_ to be close to one another. Marya didn’t realize until that moment that Helene had brought her more joy than she had ever experienced in her life. Every wink, every smirk, every sarcastic comment reeled her further and further in. Was this what falling in love was like?

Marya put the helmet onto her head, pulling it down tight. It was of no use to try to examine her relationship with Helene. Why should she even attempt it? Helene was still dating Pierre and yet she spent the majority of nights in Marya’s bed. It doesn’t seem like that would be the morally sound thing to do, but when she saw Helene wiggle her hips in order to get into a better pitching stance, she decided she didn’t care.

The game went more or less without incident. There was a few minutes of anger between Helene and Fedya after he struck her out and she was convinced that it was nothing more than a bad call. After the game, Helene packed up her gear and trotted alongside Marya.

“I’m glad you came,” Helene commented quietly, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and gazing over.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Marya said before dropping her voice. “Are you still coming over later?”

Helene hesitated. “Yes, but I’ll have to be late. There’s something I need to take care of first. I’ll be there though.” She paused again. “Just… I’ll text you, okay?” She flashed a small smile at Marya before turning and heading the other way, towards Pierre.

Helene had gone back to her place to shower and then she drove to Pierre’s, parking in his driveway and taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Elena? I thought you were staying with Anatole tonight. You said you couldn’t see me. Fourth time this week, by the way,” Pierre commented lowly after opening the door.

Helene pushed past him. “Pierre,” She felt her heart begin to bound in her chest. “We need to have a talk."  
Pierre’s eyes widened. “Fuck, you’re not pregnant, are you? I know we weren’t as safe as we could’ve been last -“

Helene cut him off. “No. _No._ I’m fine. This is about us.”

Pierre let those words sink in and his face fell. “Helene, we were supposed to be fixing things.” 

“I know, I know, but, look. I made a mistake. Or I thought it was a mistake but maybe it really isn’t and I just don’t think I can do this anymore. It’s not fair to me and it’s certainly not fair to you, and it’s not fair to Marya.” The words tumbled out of Helene’s mouth before she could even control them.

“Marya.” Pierre confirmed after a while. “The gangly TA that you hit? The one you’re _suddenly_ such good friends with?”

Helene sucked in a breath. She knew she didn’t have to confirm his suspicions.

“So let me guess. You fucked her and you’re pretending that it was just some mistake and you’re going to beg for my forgiveness.” Helene couldn’t read the emotions boiling just under Pierre’s skin and she bit her lip.

“I’m not asking for your forgiveness, Pierre,” Helene said after a moment. “I just wanted to tell you what happened and that I want to break up.”

A slight laugh escaped Pierre’s lips. “I knew it,” He breathed. “Helene, I have done everything for you. The amount of second chances I’ve given you is insane. You promised that we were going to stay together and that you wanted to change. You’re still the same slut that you’ve always been.”

_Slut._ That word hit Helene like a ton of bricks. She swallowed and stared at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. “Pierre, I-“

“Save it, Helene,” Pierre snapped. This is a side of Pierre that Helene had only seen once before and it was not something that she was eager to see again. “Fine, we’ll break up. Everyone will have seen it coming. Go running to Marya and break her heart too. Or maybe she’ll realize what a screw-up and a cheat you are. You don’t know what commitment is, Helene, and you don’t give a shit about anyone besides yourself.”

Helene wanted to fight back, defend herself from his vicious attacks, but she knew that she couldn’t. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she wiped them away. She would not give Pierre the power of seeing her cry. “I think I love her,” Helene finally squeaked out, knowing immediately it would just make the situation worse. 

Pierre broke out into a grin. “Love? You don’t know the meaning of the word. You’ve only known each other for how long? You’ll get tired of your little plaything after awhile and you’ll come crawling back to me, crying about how you missed me and want me back. Well, I’m done, Helene. Get out.”

Helene sucked in a breath and drew herself to her full height. “Goodbye, Pierre,” She mustered and stormed out of the house in the most composed way she could manage.

Helene got into her car and drove to Marya’s, driving a bit more recklessly than she would care to admit. She rushed up the steps and pounded on Marya’s apartment door, her fists slamming against the hard material.

Marya flung the door open, not having suspected the sight that would meet her on the other side. Helene was crying, her fresh mascara smearing under her eyes. Her delicate shoulders were shaking and she had her eyesight cast down at Marya’s bare feet.

Marya looked at her with pity and with care for a moment and then took her hand, escorting her into the apartment and shutting the door behind them.

Immediately, Helene hooked her arms around Marya’s waist and buried her head in her chest, looking very much like a small child. Marya, although inquisitive about the apparent meltdown Helene was having, ignored her questions and ran her fingers through Helene’s hair, trying to soothe her in the best way she knew how.

The two stayed there for a long while, Helene sniffling against Marya’s chest as they leaned against the kitchen counter.


	8. Helene and Marya

It had been nearly an hour before Marya had managed to calm Helene down. As her sobs subsided, Marya pressed a tender kiss to the top of the woman’s head, basking in the silence.

“I broke up with Pierre,” Helene muttered quietly, looking up at Marya with large, tear-filled eyes.

Marya was taken aback and she wasn’t sure of what to say for a few moments. “You broke up with Pierre… why?” She asked as Helene stood up straight and dabbed at her eyes with the tissue Marya had given her.

“Because I didn’t want to cheat on him anymore,” Helene started, knowing that wasn’t the true reason, but she was terrified to admit it to her. What if Marya was repulsed by her expressing her feelings? Helene couldn’t do this. She couldn’t let Marya see her vulnerable. She couldn’t… Helene ripped away from Marya and, without thinking, bolted towards the door.

Marya was quicker and she stood near the door, blocking Helene’s path and wrapping her arms around her. “Helene, you can’t drive in this state. Please come sit down.” She begged, her voice quiet and pleading.

Helene collapsed against Marya’s chest, bursting into another round of heaving sobs. “I did it…” Helene started to spill, all of the walls she had built up for herself tumbling down. “Because I think I love you.”

Marya froze, her arms pulling Helene in tight. She didn’t know what to say. What could she say? Out of everything Marya was expecting, this sure as hell wasn’t it. Well, she couldn’t say that she wasn’t pleased. She also couldn’t admit that she didn’t have those strong and sickly sweet feelings for Helene as well, but Helene had spent the past two weeks cheating on her boyfriend. If Marya and Helene became exclusive, what would stop Helene from cheating on her as well?

“And now you’re angry,” Helene whimpered in a dejected tone.

“I’m not,” Marya corrected quickly. “Not mad at all.”

“Then fucking say something, please,” Helene begged her, her eyes tentatively meeting Marya’s.

Instead, Marya said nothing and pressed her lips tenderly to Helene’s, her fingers tangling in the other woman’s hair. 

“Did you do that for me?” Marya questioned quietly.

Helene pulled back from the kiss and nodded. “I told him that I didn’t want to be with him anymore because I-I love you… and he called me a slut.” She murmured the last part.

Marya’s eyes widened in surprise. “Helene,” She put a finger under Helene’s chin and brought her head up. “You are not a slut. Have you made some bad decisions? Yes. That doesn’t make you a bad woman.”

Helene sniffled again. “But I am, Masha. I’ve cheated on Pierre more than once and it was a terrible thing. I hate myself for that, but you’re different. Marya, I don’t know how to explain this. I don’t have the words, but…”

Marya cut her off with another passionate kiss. “Helene, I believe you.” She kissed her again.

Helene kept her arms wrapped around Marya’s waist. “I want to take you out. On a real date,” She murmured after their kiss. 

Marya’s face lit up. “Really? This quick after Pierre?”

“Pierre means nothing to me, Marya. He hasn’t for quite sometime.” Helene answered hurriedly. “Please, Marya.”

Marya cast her eyes to the ground. She absolutely wanted Helene to take her out, but there was a nagging thought in the back of her head. Helene would leave her too. Leave her like she’s left everyone. 

“Promise me I’m not replaceable to you.”

Helene looked up. “Marya, I-“

“Promise me!” Marya begged her. “Helene, if I get into this with you, I want to know you aren’t going to push me to the side.”

“I won’t, Marya. Please, let me try to be a better person.”

Marya gave Helene her answer by way of a fervid kiss.


	9. The Past Comes to Affect the Present

The first day of the fall semester came too quickly for comfort. Hélène strolled across the courtyard, her backpack slinging off her shoulder. It was her final year of college and she gently stroked the camera that hung around her neck with a smile. She was close to the door of the science building when Fedya’s voice stopped her.

“Kuragina, where the hell have you been?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

Hélène turned and grinned at her friend, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just preparing for senior year,” she answered, although not incredibly truthfully. She had spent the last two and a half months in Marya’s arms, falling deeper and deeper in love with her with every passing day.

Fedya rolled his eyes. “I heard you broke up with Pierre, Hélène, what happened? Everyone wants to know.”

The breath caught in Hélène’s throat. “It was… It was mutual, Feddy. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Fedya didn’t seem convinced, but he dropped it anyway. “But Hélène, really, you should hear what Andrei and his friends are saying about you.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what Bolkonsky thinks,” Hélène snapped at him, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. “Just leave it alone, Dolokhov.” Her phone buzzed and she fished it out of her bag. She read the text and shot a glance at Fedya. “I’ll see you later.”

Without another word of goodbye, Hélène entered the building and turned the corner, reading the numbers on the rooms before finding 116 and ducking in. A smile crossed her face as Marya was bent over the desk, apparently reading over a syllabus.

“If you stay bent over like that,” Hélène purred, leaning against the doorway. “You might be missing the first day of class, Professor Dmitrievna.”

Marya looked up, rolling her eyes. “I’m not a professor,” She argued, straightening up.

Hélène sauntered over, playfully sitting on the desk and winking. “We could role-play that, you know. A professor and a disobedient student…”

Marya leaned over her and gave her a searing kiss before pulling away. “Elena, this is a big day for me. I can’t be distracted.”

Hélène sucked in a breath. “I know, I know, princess.” She got up to give her another kiss. “I am so proud of my intelligent TA.”

Marya grinned and blushed against her will. “What time does your class end?”

“5:15,” Hélène responded, swinging her legs off the desk. “And then I’m heading over to Fedya’s. They’re having a huge party to ring in the new semester.”

Marya’s face fell slightly although she tried to hide it. “I thought you said you were coming over,” She organized the papers on the desk and opened her laptop.

Hélène looked over, trying to read her girlfriend’s expression. “Yeah, I am, just after the party. It won’t be long. I’m just gonna go drink and then I’ll come over.”

Marya pursed her lips but didn’t speak for a while. “You have class early tomorrow. I’m not sure blacking out is a good idea.”

Hélène paused. “Who said anything about blacking out? Masha, I’m just having a couple of drinks. It’s not a big deal.”

“Right, yeah,” Marya looked down at the papers.

It was silent for a while as Marya typed on her laptop, the screen illuminating her face.

“Mashenka, is there something wrong?” Hélène asked after a while, anxiously twirling her phone in her hand.

Marya took in a breath. “Nothing’s wrong, Laney. I just, I’m scared about you going to a party like that.”

“Oh come on, Marya. I’m not a little kid. I’m 23. I can handle a party,” Hélène scoffed, putting her phone down.

“That’s not what I meant, Elena,” Marya backtracked. “I just meant with all that alcohol and you know men and women throw themselves at you…”

Hélène felt her heart drop. “Do you think I’m going to cheat on you?” The question left her lips in a quiet, dejected voice.

Marya licked her lips for a moment and jumped up. “No, no, Hélène, that’s not what I’m saying. I just -“

Hélène got off the desk and moved towards the door. “No, stop. You don’t trust me, Marya. You don’t want me going to this party because I’ll get drunk and you’ll hear about how I let some frat boy fuck me in a back room because I’m a slut. Is that it?” She was almost trembling, her heart pounding. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Has everything we’ve experienced together just been for shits and giggles?”

Marya came close to her. “Hélène, please keep your voice down. That is _not_ what I’m saying to you right now. I am just worried about what people say about you and I don’t want you hurt.”

Hélène just looked at her, not sure what to say. “I’m going to the party, Marya. I’ll text you when I can,” She swallowed and then quickly rushed out of the room.

Marya tried to follow her but Hélène got lost in the crowd within seconds.

“Fuck,” She cursed at herself, sinking into her chair.

Her phone rang and she looked at the text, feeling anger swell in her chest.

_Andrei Bolkonsky:_ Hey Masha, so Pierre said you’re dating his ex. You know I love you and want the best for you, but you gotta watch out. She’s a total hoe and like four guys from my frat have been with her. Just, idk, be careful, ok?

 


	10. Marya Comes to the Rescue

Hélène went to the party anyway, even though Marya’s words echoed through her head. She sauntered into the living room of Fedya’s house, shared by the rest of his fraternity, and gave Fedya a grin. Against her better judgment (and perhaps to even spite her girlfriend), Hélène had dressed rather provocatively, in short cut-offs and a lacy crop top. She would show Marya. If she dressed like this, making her the center of attention, and then refused everyone, Marya would see that she was faithful and worth keeping around. It was sort of convoluted thinking, but Hélène was already two beers down and was starting to feel them.

A low whistle behind her caught her attention. “Oh Kuragina, look at you.”

Hélène whipped around to catch eyes with Boris, another senior whom she had messed around with fall semester of freshman year.

“I hear you’re on the market. Finally dropped Bezukhov, eh?” He laughed, taking a swig of his drink and leaning against the wall next to her.

Hélène shook her head, her curls bouncing. She could easily tell that he was quite drunk and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Not really, Boris. I’ve been seeing someone.”

Boris nodded teasingly. “Yeah, yeah, I heard. Some grad student friend of Bolkonsky’s, right? A good summer fling, I bet.”

Hélène grimaced. This conversation was not going in a pleasant direction. “She’s not a summer fling and I don’t really want to talk about it.” She looked away, hinting at him to leave her alone.

“Oh come on, Lenny. Women can’t give you what men can.”

Hélène scoffed. “Men have never given me anything nice.” She snapped, moving away from him and towards the door.

Boris grabbed her wrist and Hélène yelped quietly. She looked around. The room was so packed that no one was paying attention to them and she tried to pull away.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go upstairs. I know you’ll let anyone have it…” Boris was cut off by the sudden arrival of someone new.

Hélène barely had time to register what was happening before Boris was on the floor, cupping his bleeding nose. She looked up to see Marya standing over him, cradling her fist, her face filled with rage.

People began to gather and Fedya hurried to Hélène. “Lena, are you-“

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Can you just -“ She looked down at Boris, trying to regain her senses. “Can you just take care of him? I have to go -“

Hélène took one last look at the scene and dashed out of the house, breathing heavily. She got to the curb and pulled out her phone, hurriedly trying to open her Uber app, but her hands were shaking.

“Elena,”

A soft voice came from behind her and Hélène tentatively turned around, still panting. She looked at Marya, still dressed in her professional attire from earlier, her left hand stained with Boris’s blood.

“You came.” Hélène murmured, taking in the first deep breath since the fight.

Marya swallowed. “I felt horrible about what happened this morning. Hélène, I didn’t mean what I said. I shouldn’t have listened to what people said about you. I know you and I know you’ve changed and I -“

Marya was cut off in the middle of her apology by a fervent kiss from Hélène. The younger woman leaned her head against Marya’s chest after the kiss and hugged her.

“Thank you,” She whispered wearily. “Can you take me home?”

“Of course,” Marya pressed a kiss against her head and fished out her keys. “Anatole is probably worried sick about you.”

“No,” Hélène shook her head. “Take me home with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! I can't wait to continue this fic!


End file.
